


No Relation of a Dream Can Convey the Dream

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: Because It's You and Me, and (No Other) People [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “Sexuality is one of the ways that we become enlightened, actually, because it leads us to self-knowledge.” - Alice WalkerRichie had this kind of effect on Bill.





	No Relation of a Dream Can Convey the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hnggg y'all I'm in too deep this is my third story for my boys in three weeks I need to check myself. Expect another one next week, since I'm seeing IT again on Sunday. Title is a line from "Heart of Darkness" by Joseph Conrad (CHECK IT OUT).
> 
> ~Hunter

Bill laid on his side in bed under the thick comforter and sheets. He left a space on the right side of the bed, resigning himself to the left side, wishing that Richie was there with him; it was always comforting to have his friend close by and within arm’s reach. Whenever Richie stayed the night, they shared the bed and slipped under the covers together, Richie on the right and Bill on the left. They would talk and joke and laugh until the wee hours of the morning, staring at each other in the pale light. Sometimes they'd laugh too hard and Bill's mom or dad would shout down the hallway to be quiet, which ended in a whisper-shouted apology and a silent exchange of giggles between the two boys. 

As Bill laid in bed thinking of Richie, he remembered the morning he woke up holding Richie close to his chest, so close that they were chest-to-chest and Richie clung to Bill like a girl. Bill remembered how hard Richie’s dick was against his thigh and how much he blushed that morning. Even thinking about it now brought a flush to Bill's cheeks. Bill felt a stirring, not unknown to him but definitely unusual, deep in his belly and he curled his toes. 

There was no denying in Bill's mind that he liked Richie and that Richie was attractive. His thick, wide-framed glasses made him look coy and sweet. He had angular features and those soft, pretty lips. His long, feathery eyelashes looked like Gloria Swanson’s, an actress his mom liked. He looked so handsome that if Bill tried to deny it, he'd feel even more guilty about having feelings for Richie because he was sure that anyone who looked at Richie would fall for his pretty, feminine features. 

As he thought more and more about Richie, Bill bit his lip and gripped his blankets. He could feel tingling sensations go throughout his lower body and he knew that he was getting turned on. In an effort to hold himself back, Bill squeezed his thighs together in the hope that he just needed a little friction, a release of tension, but it didn't do the trick. The spell Richie unknowingly cast on Bill was too great and Bill found himself slipping his hand that was over the covers underneath them and fleetingly touching his dick. He wasn't hard yet, but he knew he would be. He'd only ever gotten hard (consciously) a handful of times before and had stolen away to his room or the bathroom to quickly, _quickly,_ he always reminded himself, take care of himself. Bill never had a figure in his mind when he did so, but this time would be different. 

With a shaking hand, Bill palmed himself over his briefs. He felt his dick swell slightly beneath his hand and gasped. The contact sent a chill through his body and Bill felt goosebumps spread over his body and his nipples get harder. Bill screwed his eyes shut and gasped for air as he recovered from the shudder and shifted his position. Then, Bill pulled up his shirt and scraped his nails up his sides and back down his abdomen, relishing in the chills he got from the action. 

After a minute or so of running his nails across his chest and leaving fleeting touches on his abdomen, Bill threw off the sheets and quickly reached over to his bedside table and searched for the little bottle of lotion he kept hidden in there. He squeezed some of the lotion onto his palm and rolled onto his back so that he stared up at the dark ceiling. He pushed down his briefs (one handed) and kicked them off before firmly wrapping his hand around his dick. The lotion on his palm was cool and sent a nice shiver down Bill's spine. Bill gave himself an experimental squeeze as his head tipped back and his jaw dropped open in a soft moan. 

In his mind’s eye, Bill imagined Richie naked in bed with him, pressed up so close that they could feel every inch of skin. Bill weakly grinned as he continued the fantasy, imagining Richie kissing him on the lips before moving down and holding his hips down. Bill bit his lip and furrowed his brow as the fantasy Richie looked up at him through those thick glasses and feathery eyelashes as he licked Bill’s dick and sucked it into his mouth. Bill had to keep his groan back and gritted his teeth so that nobody would hear and walk in on him. 

While he took a deep inhale through his nose, Bill slowed his strokes, wanting to drag out the fantasy even though he knew he'd come in a few minutes. He imagined himself standing up against the wall and Richie, pretty, sweet Richie, looking up at him with Bill’s dick in his mouth and Bill's hand wound tightly in Richie's hair. Bill was  _ sure  _ Richie would have a nice mouth, not that he used it for anything other than talking incessantly. Bill groaned at that thought and squeezed his dick harder. He imagined the warmth and wetness of Richie's mouth engulfing his dick and gripped his sheets to hold himself back. He felt himself getting a bit too close and didn't want to come yet. He laid on the bed panting, feeling the coil in his groin begin to loosen as he relaxed. 

Moments later, though, Bill was stroking himself again and he had the image of Richie lying flat on the bed, legs spread and eyes hungry. Bill smiled to himself as he pictured Richie whimpering Bill’s name and moaning into his ear as Bill slowly thrust into his body. Bill felt precome spill out of his dick and it made him moan, maybe a little too loud, before clamping a hand over his mouth. He keeps it there as he imagines Richie begging Bill for more, asking for Bill to go faster, meeting the thrusting of Bill’s hips, and Bill found his own hips bucking up into nothing. 

The scene shifted in Bill's mind to one of Richie and him sitting up in his bed, kissing feverishly and stroking each other off, hands moving quickly as their mouths. Bill's chest started heaving and he was panting, trying  _ so hard  _ to not come right away, and the images in his mind flashed between Richie on his knees, on his back, pressed up against him, all with Bill making him come and fall apart. The sight that finally made Bill come was imagining Richie, his glasses low on his nose and his eyes squeezed shut, coming with a breathless cry. Bill bit his hand as he came, the tight coil in his groin releasing and warmth traveling to every part of his body. Wet, sticky come painted his hand and stomach; Bill would have to clean it up soon, before it dried. He promptly cleaned himself up with some tissues before retrieving his underwear from the ground and pulling them back on and nestling under the covers. 

Bill shut his eyes and imagined that he was holding Richie close as they fell asleep. 


End file.
